History in the Making
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Manami and Toudou discuss fatherhood. (Manami/Toudou)


**Cross between a "wow, we've been friends for a really long time" fic and a holiday fic. For Underdog Hero. Father's Day in Japan is celebrated on the third Sunday of June, by the way.**

"I bet you'll be a really good father some day," Manami sighs.

Startled, Toudou looks up from his notebook, and whatever he'd been about to say concerning Chinese history and the Mandate of Heaven is forgotten before it passes through his lips. It has nothing to do with Manami's world history class, and Toudou's uncertain he heard him right. He asks Manami to repeat himself.

"You've never thought about becoming a dad?" his underclassman asks back.

Toudou flushes, though he's not exactly sure why. Or he is, but he isn't.

Father's Day is creeping up, so it's probably been on Manami's mind lately. That's all. Toudou has no idea what it has to do with him, but the younger of the two is full of weird ideas. He loves giving them voices.

"It will be a long time before _either_ of us has children," Toudou states responsibly.

"I'm not sure I want to have children."

Toudou experiences almost two full seconds of relief that this conversation isn't about to segue way into teen pregnancy (what would Toudou know about that anyway?), and then Manami says, "but if I do have children, I'd want them to have a father like you."

The elder of the two chokes. On nothing in particular, on false hope. On the knowledge that Manami couldn't possibly mean it like _that_ , that he's only talking about the type of person he'd some day like to become.

"Ah, let's go back to studying – shall we? W-what early Japanese governmental system was influenced by the Chinese's Tang Dynasty, while rejecting the Mandate of Heaven?"

Suddenly, he couldn't remember if that was on the test. He'd dug all of his old papers out from a box at home as study guides, but – was that on the test? Maybe he should call Arakita and see if he remembered. Or Makishima.

Makishima was unreliable at times, but surely he would know. Despite going to a different school.

"And how did excluding the Mandate of Heaven make the Taihou Code different from the Tang Dynasty's government?" Toudou continues, failing to notice Manami hadn't yet answered the first question.

"You're really good at helping with homework," Manami whimsically. "Even in the subjects you're weak at."

Now Toudou is more uncertain about whether he should accept the compliment or not.

Manami leans back in his chair, his focus even further from studying now. He's not looking at Toudou – he's attempting to balance a pencil lengthwise on the bridge of his nose while still talking – but all of a sudden Toudou can't stop staring at him. Full on staring. Until he finally notices and has to force himself to look elsewhere.

"Lots of people can tutor. Dads also do more than help with homework."

"So do you."

Curiosity compels Toudou to ask, "What else do you think makes me 'dad-like'?"

"Toudou, what was the Mandate of Heaven again?"

"It meant that in ancient China, rulers were supposed to carry out the will of heaven. Emperors were chosen by their ability to rule, not just their lineage."

Manami smiled broadly, letting the pencil fall into his open hand. "Then that's the answer."

Toudou gaped at him. At any other time, he would've been thrilled to see Manami finally take an interest in studying – or annoyed that he'd tricked him into saying the answer. But right now, Toudou just wanted an answer to his question.

"Seriously, Manami. What would make me a good dad?"

"Weekly allow– I mean, you're reliable."

"Excuse me?"

"You're always willing to help people, even with money and stuff!"

"I'm not supposed to be giving you an allowance!" Toudou huffs. "I'm not actually your dad!"

"I-I don't want you to be!"

The open textbook, the notebook that so far only Toudou has written anything in, Manami's previous test scores, lay forgotten between them. It's hard even to be angry about giving Manami extra money every month, because he wants to. Personal feelings aside, Toudou dotes on all of the cycling club's first years.

At some point, he gets tired of staring at Manami, and Manami starts to look uncomfortable with being stared at. With a heavy sigh, he begins to suggest they return to the Tang Dynasty and early Chinese history.

Manami interrupts him before he's uttered three words:

"You're really responsible, you give good advice..." There is something quieter in Manami's voice, and something a bit more stiff than normal.

Back to his original feelings of uncertainty, Toudou thinks he sounds equally stiff when he replies, "You would be a good father too."

That seems to catch Manami's interest, so he continues, "You'd be a 'fun' dad. Always taking your children on bike rides and to sporting events."

"You would do that too," Manami points out.

Oh, that's true. Toudou has a hard time imagining himself in a future where he has children and doesn't want to snap thousands of adorable pictures of them, but for Manami's sake he has to pretend otherwise.

"I'll, uh – well, if my older sister doesn't inherit the inn, I'll have to. So I wouldn't be able to all of the time."

"Getting a job sounds boring. My dad is always tired when he comes home from work."

"It's not so bad," Toudou mutters thoughtfully. "You just have to find something you love..."

He's used to working at the inn, but unsure if he _loves_ it. But even if he doesn't, Toudou already knows that he could work and still have time and energy for other things. The customer service part isn't that bad. It's mostly the cleaning that he hates doing, because the dish water and chemicals they use are bad for his skin.

His sister is most likely going to inherit the inn though. He's been quietly making plans for university in preparation.

Manami mopes a little. "The only thing I really love is bike racing, but I bet it's really hard to go pro."

"It'll be even harder with that mentality."

Toudou is only replying instinctively, but he supposes that's what Manami's been talking about this entire time – it's in his nature to be supportive. Manami is too, in his own way. That's why they'd be so good together.

"See?" Manami replies. He's also laughing a little, but it's a sort of hollow laugh, as if he's not sure why he's doing it. "That's what I... what everyone loves about you."

There are a few people who think it's obnoxious, but Toudou decides not to mention it. Dwelling on things like that would just ruin his natural beauty. Who wanted their face to be stuck in permanent scowl, like Arakita's, all of the time?

Besides, Manami just said he loved him. Sort of. Maybe he hadn't meant it like that, but Toudou is free to interpret it however he wants.

He swallows thickly, hopes his feelings are returned and that he hasn't been imagining it this whole time, and says, "Let's become great fathers together, Manami."


End file.
